Soul
by fewcherwriter
Summary: The night Callie gets adopted, the family is together and she has something to share.


Soul

(To the person who asked about a Sandra Bland story, I'll get there, I promise. It's just too real, still)

"Mama, please tell Jesus to stop moving his feet, you all know I have to have complete silence when I watch a movie," Marianna complained.

Jesus scoffed and dug himself further into the sleeping bag, "things haven't changed, I see." Jude and Connor giggled at the sibling spat.

"Here, son," Steph handed Jesus a bag of popcorn. "B?" Steph held a bag of popcorn which was quickly accepted. "Mari- if I give this to you, no more complaining about Jesus, got it?

Taking the beg Marianna begrudgingly agreed. "I will say Mama. You should check his report. The only thing he learned at that school was how to be grosser."

"Thin ice, Miss Thing, thin ice." Steph turned to Lena and smirked.

"Boys, it's OK if you share a bowl," Lena handed Jude and Connor a bowl.

"Why do they get a whole bowl? Jesus whined.

"Ya know son, if you wanted to share with your sister-"

Marianna cut the conversation short. "I'm complaining, why do I have to share with him."

"My bag is fine," Jesus answered.

Lena shared a smile with Stef who had delivered the final bag to Callie. They slumped on the couch, bowl between them.

Steph started scowling through Netflix. After going through all the family once she narrowed the choices. "OK, drama or comedy?" She asked.

"Doesn't matter," Brandon muttered into his pillow. Whatever the movie, he wasn't lasting long.

"Fast and Furious," Jesus popped up.

Marianna scoffed, "uh no. Jesus grow up.'

Connor and Jude were laughing. Connor had confided in Jude being around his family was fun. An only child made life pretty boring.

"Callico?" Steph asked softly. She took her shrug as not caring. "Fine, then the Boxcar Children." Lena almost spit out her water. "What, honey?"

"That's for like eight year olds," Lena sneered.

"Babe, nostalgia. It's a nice movie," Steph smiled leaning into her wife. Lena's arm wrapped around Steph's neck and they watched the kids watch the movie.

"Gosh, that train goes fast," Jude observed.

"Uh-Oh, it broke," Jesus pulled himself up, interested.

Marianna glared at the boys, "Shh," Im trying to watch."

Lena laughed leaning into Steph. She loved the wistfulness of the Box Car Children. The children's devotion to each other kind of reminded Lena of Jude and Callie in a small way. She sighed and leaned closer into Steph's side. Lena held a piece of popcorn to Steph's lips. She smiled as she ate it. "Im thirsty, going to get some water, you want some?"

"Thanks Babe," Steph answered.

"Me too, Mama," Jesus said sleepily.

"You too sleepyhead. Anyone else?" She looked at Brandon who was out. Catching Callie's eye, she shook her head. Deciding to ignore Marianna, "boys?" She asked. They were deep in their sleeping bags. Lena knelt down, "Boys, can I get you some water?" She tried again.

Connor raised up, "Uh, yeah, Mrs. Adams-Foster, water would be great."

Lena smiled at them and went to the kitchen. Returning with a pitcher and five glasses, she poured five glasses.

"Son?" She made sure Jesus was sitting up so he wouldn't spill.

She was rewarded with a kiss, "Thanks, mama."

Grabbing two glasses, she sat on her knees, "Jude, Connor," the boys sat up and got the water. Lena smiled at them. "You remember the rules, right" she whispered to them.

"Yes, uh, yes, ma'am," Connor stuttered. Lena smiled and patted his arm, leaning over to kiss Jude's cheek.

Picking up the remaining cups, Lena settled back into the couch.

"I could see our bunch getting into a situation like this if it were 1970," Steph told Lena. She put the bowl on her lap so she could pull Lena closer. "Your hair smells really good," she breathed in deeply.

Lena laughed. "Is that all I have to do to turn you on, Babe? Wash my hair."

"Sshh," I am trying to watch the movie," Marianna spat.

Stef threw a kernel of corn at her daughter. It missed but made Callie laugh. "Lena Adams Foster all you have to do is wake me up in the morning," she whispered this time. Her hand found Lena's hip and she caressed it as Lena's arm slunk around her waist.

"B must have been extremely exhausted," Lena noticed sleepily leaning into Stef's lap.

Setting the bowl of popcorn down, Steph curled into Lena, "Yeah it was a hell of a few days." Lena looked up at her guiltily. "Hey now, none of that," Steph captured her face between her hands, kissing her. "I love you," she affirmed and added another kiss. She rested her head on top of Lena's head and watched the shenanigans of the Boxcar Children.

Lena smiled and pulled Steph's arm around her as hard as she could. She rested in the crook of Steph's neck and at that moment all the drama with Monte, and the chaos of the summer seemed to pass. She sighed and found her eyes closing.

When Steph woke she wasn't sure what time it was. Lena was heavy on her lap and her left leg was tingling. Surveying the children she saw Connor and Jude had fallen asleep holding hands. Sighing, Stef was so glad the boys were able to love each other as they wanted. It was hard though, both Lena and Stef understood while Adam had large problem with Connor and Jude's relationship. Focusing back on her wife, Stef started placing kisses below Lena's left ear. With her left hand she massaged Lena's neck. As Lena became more responsive, Stef's hand drifted. Lena growled as Stef gently kneaded the side of her breast.

Quietly, Lena shifted on Stef's lap so she could kiss her full on. When Stef groaned into Lena's hungry mouth, she pulled away. "Babe," Lena whispered. Stef's answer was to kiss her harder. Lena put her hand up. "Babe, let's go to bed. The kids are asleep. We have the whole upstairs."

"OK," Stef answered with one last kiss. "I've got the bowl, you get the cups." Carefully, Stef pulled Jesus' hand from Connor and Jude's bowl. She picked up their own bowl and met Lena in the kitchen. "Ready for bed?" She smirked.

"Oh, I'm ready Stephanie Anne Adams Foster. Last one in-"Lena flirted.

Stef hip checked her and beat Lena to the stairs, "don't finish that, Babe, unless you mean it."

"Hey," Lena grabbed at Stef's shirt. She caught up just as they slid into the doorframe. "Tie," Lena called out.

"Babe," Stef stopped her wife. She nodded at their occupied bed. She quietly made her way to where Callie lie sleeping, a box in her hand.

Lena sat behind Callie, resting her hand on her hip. Callie almost had her thumb in her mouth and this moment pulled at Lena's heart wondering what young, untroubled would have been.

Callie felt movement on the bed and quickly woke up. She wiped at her face to make sure any drool wouldn't be seen. She'd come to the Mom's room when everyone else fell asleep. She had a gift for them.

"Hey," Stef said softly.

Callie smiled sheepishly, "Hi. I'm sorry I came up here after everybody fell asleep."

Lena leaned up and kissed Callie's cheek, "it's OK honey. I'm kinda surprised you fell asleep during the Box Car Children, but-"she trailed off with a smile.

"Yeah, I think we'll have to watch the rest sometime. I wanted to stay awake but your Mom has this way about her," Stef smirked.

"OK, OK. That's enough," Callie said.

Lena looked over at Stef and raised her eyebrows, "what ya got there, Babe?" She pointed to the boxes in front of Callie.

Callie got really quiet. She sat up and leaned against the pillows on Lena and Stef's bed. "Um, ya know I always had that necklace." She handed a box to Stef and Lena.

Lena gently untied the red ribbon while Stef slid hers off. They opened the boxes at the same time. Lena paused to look at Callie. The girl looked much younger than 16. It was almost like a kid from elementary school with a card she'd made in class.

"Babe," Stef muttered to Lena as she unwrapped the paper.

Lena quickly picked through her own box. She pulled out a chain, attached was a pendant identical to the one Callie wore. "Oh," she turned it over. Tears sprang to her eyes as she saw mom engraved on the back. "I love it."

Almost unable to speak, Stef nodded, "It's wonderful, Sweetheart." She turned the pendant around to show Lena, mama.

Callie bit her lip and asked shyly, "you guys really like it?" Her eyes went between the two women.

Lena handed her necklace to Callie, "please put it on me. I will cherish it just like I cherish you." She pulled her hair up so Callie could get it hooked. After she was done, Lena turned around and hugged her.

"Me next," Stef said excitedly. Callie took the necklace from her, then pushed her hair over her shoulder. "I will protect this with the fierceness I will protect you my baby," Stef took Callie's face in her hands. "You got us forever now, Callie. Don't forget that."

Callie nodded then pulled back, happy that the Moms liked her present. She rubbed the bridge of her nose, a gesture done when she was anxious. Lena crawled up beside her and grabbed a pillow. "Big day, eh?"

Nodding Calling absently picked at the fringes on the pillow Lena held. "It was a crazy day. The whole adoption thing, then those kids showing up in court, then Jesus coming home," her lips parted into a half smile. "Big day for sure."

"We're so happy to have you in this big, crazy family Callie Adams Foster," Stef slid between pillows and put her arms around Callie. "We're not perfect," she looked at Lena, "but we love each other. Love can heal most any ill."

Lena grinned sadly. She was stroking the pendant Callie had given them, "plus now the three of us have like a soul gem."

"Honey, not Iron Man again," Stef sighed.

"Well," Callie said softly, "not the three of us. I'm not wearing mine anymore. I don't think I need to cause that was moms and she's not here to protect Jude and I anymore. So, I had two made for you because you took her place."

Lena leaned on an elbow so she could see Callie, "Callie, we did not take Colleen's place," she looked over at Stef for assurance.

"Lena's right, honey. She and I can't take Colleen's place. We inherited a wonderful gift out of a terrible situation. We are your mom's forever. All of us, me, Lena, Colleen. I believe in this world a girl needs a mother. I bet Colleen's soul was troubled when you and Jude had to be in that system. It probably eased a little when Jude got adopted, but today, right now I bet is the first time since telling you goodnight that she knows real peace," Stef explained.

Lena cradled Callie's head, "like Marianna and Jesus have Anna, Brandon has Mike, AJ has his grandmother and brother, you have Robert and Sophia, Jude has Donald. Family is complicated, Baby. But just because you gain more doesn't mean you have to lose others."

"And just like Marianna, Jesus, Jude, and Brandon, Stef reaches around Callie's neck and hooks her necklace, "you have us. You're stuck with this complicated, crazy, loving family," she pokes Callie's side eliciting a giggle.

"I'm glad to be a part of this complicated, crazy, loving, family," she answered sleepily.

Lena slipped from Callie and pushed the pillows to the floor. As she went into the bathroom to brush her teeth she pointed her toothbrush at Stef, "you owe me."

"The girl's room is free," Stef raised her eyebrows before she spit.

Lena bumped her shoulder, "ugh, I'll pass." She spit and wiped her mouth. "Come on mom, let's get a little sleep."


End file.
